Small Chance
"Small Chance" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on July 7, 2019. Summary Full Text Part 1 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey wasted no time in rushing back to the house with Brandt and Shadow in tow. She bursted into the house and ran past her three kids. “Mom?” Dagny asked. “What are you–?” Sven asked. However Grey was practically already in the bedroom, which was good because the Chief was not prepared to explain the markings from Rhenco’s fingernails that were for sure forming on her neck in addition to the bruise. “We’ll explain later!” Brandt said as he rushed in after his wife. He quickly closed the door behind them and Shadow. “Okay, what exactly are we doing?” “Malak’s son, Farris,” Grey began as she rushed over to a floorboard and lifted it before pulling out the red vial, “Rhenco infected him with the Red Card. I didn’t realize it until Malak explained it. He used to want to save people, but he wants to eat them. Rhenco did say that it makes you do the opposite of what you are, and that got me thinking. What if there was a way to reverse it?” “But Rhenco said there was no cure,” Brandt retorted. “Of course he said that,” Grey replied, “but that’s how he operates. He made us think there was no cure when it was so simple the entire time. What if we give this to Farris again and switch him back?” “You really think that’s going to work?” Brandt asked. “It’s a chance…a chance for Farris to be himself again,” Grey replied. “Besides, this is a chance for us to get Malak and his family to trust us even more.” '''Farris: '''In a cell down the hall perpendicular to Malak’s, Farris stood, tall and strong staring at the door. He slowly stepped forward and then firmly took hold of the bars, and gave them an experimental pull. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey, Brandt, and Shadow returned to the prison and walked over to the cell where Farris stood at the door. They found him pulling at the bars, and they stared at him as Grey held the vial in her hand. “So, what exactly is the plan?” Brandt whispered to his wife. “Well, first thing first, we need to restrain him,” Grey whispered. “He attacks and eats people. “Once we do that, I can try to get him to take the Red Card.” '''Farris: '''Farris starred at them, and then slowly lowered his hands. He stood motionless, waiting. The skin around his lower face was paler than the rest of his skin, over how frequently he had been forced to wear the protective mask around his jaw. '''Grey Bergman: '“Restrain him,” Grey said to the two guards standing by. The two guards nodded and grabbed some shackles stepping over to the cell as Grey and Brandt watched in anticipation. 'Farris: '''Farris’s eyes diverted from Grey to one of the guards instead. He didn’t bother to look at the other guard… For some reason, he only locked onto the one… '''Grey Bergman: '''The Chief bit her lip as she watched the guards walk over to Farris and move to lock his arms to the bars. “Almost done, Chief,” the guard said ignoring Farris watching him. “Just be careful,” Grey said nervously. '''Farris: '''Farris’s eyes flickered a few times as he watched them, his fingers twitched once… But then they relaxed, and he looked away. It was like a crouching lion realizing the prey it was about to pouch on was just slightly out of range, and was going back to patiently wait until a better opportunity presented itself. '''Grey Bergman: '''As soon as Farris was shackled, the guards stepped back away from the boy, and with that, Grey knew it was her turn. “How exactly are you going to give this to him?” Brandt asked. “It may be his cure, but it can still affect you too.” “I’m…just going to give it to him…make him drink it,” Grey replied. She mentally kicked herself for not asking Rhenco sooner as to how to use it. She turned back to Farris eying him nervously. “Farris…I’m Chief Grey, and,” she held up the vial, “I have something here that’s going to help you.” '''Farris: '''Farris didnt say anything, nor did he move. But his eyes had locked onto Grey again. He was like a coiled spring, ready to unwind and move with explosive force and speed at a hairs breath. '''Grey Bergman: '“Everybody, be wary,” Grey said as she slowly unscrewed the bottle. “We don’t know how contagious this is.” As soon as she said that, Brandt and the other soldiers held their noses to hold their breaths and took a step back. Shadow placed her paws on her nostrils and quickly used her tail to cover Grey’s mouth as her rider slowly moved her hand…toward Farris’ chin. 'Farris: '''Farris’s arms twitched once, but remained tightly shackled. His body tensed as Grey’s arm got closer. The red card reached his face. And although he didnt hold his breath, he also didnt make any move to drink or touch it. '''Grey Bergman: '''When she saw that Farris wasn’t going to make any attempts to attack, she gently took his chin and brought the vial to his mouth. “I just need you to drink this, Farris,” she said gently, her voice muffled thanks to Shadow’s tail. '''Farris: '''His lips didnt part, not a single muscle of the man’s large frame moved. Eventually a dribble of red card fell to his lips, and dropped down his chin to the floor. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her eyes briefly before sighing in frustration. Of course he wasn’t going to open his mouth for her. She was a stranger, and given his state of mind, that was probably the last thing he wanted to do. Finally…an idea came to her. If he liked to eat people, perhaps, she could take advantage of that. “Come on, Farris,” she said. “It’s…uhhh…nice, fresh…human blood.” Brandt and the guards all looked at each other and then back at the Chief. “Really?” Brandt asked. “I don’t see you coming up with any ideas,” Grey retorted. '''Farris: '''Farris didnt seem responsive to her words. But he did lick his lips, almost out of habit, which allowed him to consume the red card. '''Grey Bergman: '“That’s it,” Grey said smiling under Shadow’s tail. “That’s it, Farris. That’s it, keeping drinking it.” “Is it working?” Brandt asked. “It’s hard to tell,” Grey replied. “I don’t know how fast it works.” 'Farris: '''Farris worked his jaw. But there was no change… He rolled a tongue around in his cheek, and then took the vial between his teeth to tip the vial back into his mouth. '''Grey Bergman: '''As soon as Farris took the vial into his mouth, Grey took a step back and waited for the effects of the red card to shift Farris back to normal…back to his old self. The tension was thick as Grey, Brandt, Shadow, and the guards waited for something to happen. However, nothing was coming. “Come on…come on…” Grey whispered to herself. “Come on, kid,” Brandt whispered. '''Farris: '''Farris remained still for a moment, and then sent a spray of the liquid like a mist from is mouth over the forms of those observing him. '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey let out a scream as Farris spit out the liquid all over her, Brandt, Shadow, and the guards. They attempted to shield their faces, but it was futile. The liquid made contact with their bodies, but…nothing was happening. At least, Grey didn’t feel any different as she slowly lowered her arms. “D-Did we just…get infected…?” Brandt asked. “I…I…I don’t know,” Grey replied. “I mean…nothing’s happening, but…” “How long does it usually take?” Brandt asked. “Did Rhenco say anything about it?” “No…” Grey replied, “but there’s one person who does. She immediately turned down the hall looking toward Malak’s cell. “Malak?” Part 2 'Malak: '''Malak looked up from where he was seated in his cell to stare at Grey. “By Odin’s fucking grave is that-?! Did you actually open-!?” He staggered to his feet as if preparing for a fight, but hesitated when he looked into Grey’s eyes. He squinted. “You’re…alright?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Uhh…I mean…” she looked at herself checking herself over mentally and looked at her husband before back at Malak, “I…we don’t…I don’t feel any different… How fast does this stuff work?” 'Malak: '“Near instant…” Malak breathed in some wonder, and then shook his head. “It can’t be…there’s no way that’s red card. You likely would have gotten it the moment you opened the vial, much less this.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey and Brandt widened their eyes in absolute horror as they stared at Malak and then at each other. While they were both relieved that they didn’t infect themselves and maybe the entire island, they were both horrified… The Red Card was more dangerous than they thought. “But…this…this has to be it,” Brandt said with his eyebrows furrowed together. “Rhenco personally gave it to Grey. I saw it. Milae saw it. A lot of people saw it.” Grey stared at the now empty vial in her hand and then scoffed shaking her head. “That son of a bitch…” Grey said aloud. “He probably tricked me by handing me a fake one. I can’t believe I–” '''Malak: '“No…” Malak interjected. “No Rhenco is far to real, and far to honest to make something fake.” He swallowed dryly. “No whatever this is he didnt do it.” 'Brandt Felman: '“Then who did?” Brandt asked aloud. “And where is the real Red Card?” Grey asked aloud to herself. She was mentally kicking herself. Somehow, she got stuck with a fake, and the real Red Card…was…gods knew where. She lost it, and if it fell into the wrong hands…or an unsuspecting victim… 'Malak: '“I have no idea.” Malak said with a shake of his head. “The only upside to the stuff is that a person cant pass it to another. Infection occurs at the source only. So if I were you, I’d go see if anyone has suddenly started acting…wierd.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Are there any signs to look for?” Grey asked quickly. 'Malak: '“An extreme shift in behavior. The kind that make your stomach churn just thinking about. I doubt you want examples.” Malak said seriously. “Red card is also…suffocating, sickly sweet while still vial and bitter. It’s more of a feeling or a vibe you get from someone who has it though, over any objective sight or scent.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded as she listened to the signs Malak gave her and Brandt. Neither of them needed examples of what would make their stomachs churn. From what Malak and Rhenco have said, Red Card could make the victim do unspeakable things they would never consider doing, especially in Farris’ case. “Okay, so we’ll have to do a sweep through the village,” Brandt quickly suggested. “Perhaps, send word that if anything strange has been noticed that they need to come to us.” '''Malak: '“That would be best. ” Malak agreed. “And if you’re right about your theory…then you may have very well rendered one of Rhenco’s nastiest weapons useless.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Let’s just hope that whoever has it hasn’t used it all,” Grey replied. “Because that was the only vial we have.”